1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to lipstick containers and dispensers, and more particularly to a lipstick container cap with a flip up mirror that permits visual observation of the facial area when a person is applying lipstick.
2. Description of the Background Art
Wearing lipstick or other similar cosmetics requires that the user have access to a lipstick container and dispenser in a variety of locations, such as at home, work, or other locations away from home in order to apply the lipstick or cosmetic several times during the day to maintain the desired appearance. In most cases, application of the lipstick or cosmetic can be accomplished with relative ease at home or other locations where an adequate-sized mirror is available, such as in the bedroom, bathroom, or powder room. When such mirrors are unavailable, most users resort to using a small makeup mirror that is stored in a purse, handbag, or other like container. These mirrors typically possess the shape and dimensions that allow the user to view with no difficulty the entire facial area, such as lips or cheeks, to receive the lipstick or other makeup. However, the makeup mirror frequently becomes lost, broken, or otherwise unusable so that application of the lipstick becomes difficult or impossible.
Several designs for lipstick containers and dispensers that contain a reflective surface have been developed as a means of overcoming the aforementioned problems with small makeup mirrors. And, efforts are continuously being made in an attempt to develop devices for containing and applying lipstick with the aid of a reflective surface. A significant deficiency with the previously developed solutions, however, is that they do not provide the user with a reflective surface having the ergonomics and features that allow the user to activate and adjust the reflective surface in a variety of locations and circumstances that permit the user to view with ease the specific facial area to receive lipstick or makeup with the minimum number of hand movements and adjustments that may be needed to compensate for the reduced area of the reflective surface. Nor do they provide the user with an integral mirror that can optionally be removed and used as the equivalent of a small makeup mirror in the event that the integral mirror does not provide a suitable viewing position for the user. The present invention satisfies those needs, as well as others, and overcomes the deficiencies in mirrored lipstick containers heretofore developed.